


Beautiful Challenges

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alya Chloe and Lila are going to awesome aunts, Alya with fox miraculous, Chloe and Lila are better and nicer people, Chloe with bee miraculous, Dadrien, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, It maybe fluff in the beginning but not all fluff stays fluffy for long, Like 22 years old, Lila with peacock miraculous, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mominette, Nino with turtle miraculous, Other relationships - Freeform, Pregnancy, Previously called Beautiful Now, They learned their lessons, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal, some blood, some graphic scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: When one of the team members becomes pregnant, it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows.*Previously called Beautiful Now*





	1. Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the new version!

_“You’re beautiful, my lady.”_

_Ladybug laid her head against her boyfriend’s chest.  The warmth radiating off of him felt so relaxing and comforting.  Growing more once she felt his arms circle around her body._

_“Oh, chaton.”_

 

Those words, those wonderful words.  Oh how those words flutter like butterflies or fireflies in Marinette’s stomach.  After a memory of gossip a few years ago when she and Adrien started dating, and hearing girls that she wasn’t good enough for her boyfriend, Marinette had doubts.  But hearing Adrien chase away those fears with his love and confessing how beautiful she is to him; well, beautiful stood out as a whole new meaning in her eyes.

When Adrien first told her what the beauty and love meant to him, Marinette felt breathless.  He described that to him, all the beauty and love they’ve endured stood for the life that he was lucky enough to share together with her.  It became the day he vowed and began to live his real life with the love and lady of his dreams.  To live his life without worrying of playing fake.  And how his lady, his precious Marinette, is the beauty of all the true colors that existed in the world; the one who gave him the life and love that he missed and craved so much ever since his mother’s disappearance.

After they started dating, their relationship flourished; Marinette helped encourage Adrien with his distant relationship with his father.  And she’s glad she did.  Helping Adrien was a huge support and relief for him.  His relationship with his father changed for the better and has been getting better since.  He had a family again.

Now they’re here.  At the age of twenty-two, both her and Adrien are as happy as ever.  Marinette followed her dreams as a fashion designer, studying and working hard that she managed a scholarship to her dream fashion school in Paris.  Three years and she’s nearly there.  Just one more year left and Marinette will graduate with her degree in fashion and design with an offered position on the fashion team at Gabriel’s company.  How did she get so lucky?  Throughout all the ups and downs through her path of success, Marinette always has her wonderful, caring boyfriend, having him supporting her every step of the way as she takes on every opportunity that comes her way to prove what she can do and offer in the fashion industry.

And the same goes for Adrien.  Her free spirited chaton.  Like her, after Adrien built a better relationship with his father, he managed to gain control of his life once he turned eighteen.  He couldn’t be happier.  Taking the opportunity to tackle his own dreams, Adrien entered university with Marinette to earn a degree in physics with a minor in teaching.  Marinette remembers Adrien’s excitement when he returned home after his first day of classes and gawking about how everything was going to turn out great and how he couldn’t wait to retrieve his degree and do what he loves.

It wasn’t a shock to anyone when Adrien decided to go towards the career path in physics and science, with a minor in teaching.  He was a nerd but that was who Adrien is and Marinette couldn’t ask for anyone better.  She’s been extremely proud of the man that Adrien as grown to be and dedicated that he puts towards anything he sets out to do.  Marinette knows Adrien has been working and studying hard for his degree.  Well, Adrien already earned his bachelor’s degree, he’s just working on earning his master’s.  Adrien was aiming to be a physics professor.  With how much Adrien as put towards his studies, Marinette knew it wouldn’t be long before his dream became a reality. 

At first, Adrien’s father wasn’t too satisfied that his son left the modeling business, Gabriel learned to move on and learned to be happy for Adrien and support his son when he needed it.  He’s happy with the man that his son has become and the accomplishments that had come from it.  Gabriel had to constantly remind himself that his son was an adult now, Adrien can make his own decisions.  Besides, Gabriel couldn’t be happier with the woman his son is dating.  He knows for a fact, after watching for the past seven years, that Marinette will always bring great joy and happiness to his son, Adrien.

Having both their lives going where they had dreamt so many times since their youth, she remanences that yes their plans have unfolded how they envisioned so far.

Relaxing, Marinette sits in one of their living room chairs of their penthouse (a gift from Gabriel) and looks out one of the living windows; gazing out and overlooking the congested city scape of Paris.

It’s a beautiful, calming day outside.  The sun was nicely and warmly bright for the summer day and barely had clouds visible in the sky.  The perfect condition for the warmth of the sun’s rays to cast its glow along the place she calls home.

With the window partially open, a wonderful breeze blows in the summer air and through her window; flipping and softly blowing her raven locks along her face.  Marinette couldn’t have asked for a better day to celebrate this special day of her and Adrien’s life.  Their anniversary.  Having been dating for six years as of today.  She still finds it unbelievable that her prince turned out to be her knight in shining leather.

Marinette remembers that day to heart.

The day she and Adrien decided to reveal their identities to one another was the day they began their future of being together.  It might have been a shock at first, but when they spent that night staying up talking to each other, it wasn’t hard to see the love they bore for the other.

It began the summer after their second year in lycée. 

_All was pleasant and Marinette was on her balcony enjoying the night air and breeze sitting in her lawn chair while sketching new designs for future projects.  Not like it’s new but it was always the best way for her to relax.  It was a stressful week and all her pent up tension was released onto her sketchbook._

_All was going fine until she heard an explosion blocks away.  When she looked up from her sketchbook she could make out the faint outline of smoke from the dark night sky.  Calling on her transformation, Marinette ran to the explosion site to find another Parisian was akumatized.  Thankfully, Chat arrived shortly after her arrival._

_When the two heroes headed into battle, Marinette hoped it would have been a quick fight, but she underestimated the power of this akuma and found how much the dangers of being a hero came to light._

_Ladybug and Chat Noir had been thrown around numerous times and gained multiple cuts.  One would have not thought that a magician would be of any threat but the two learned to never judge a character’s appearance._

_She had almost lost her partner from being cut in half as a magic trick and she being in a box with swords coming into contact, stabbing through the wooden board that was Ladybug’s main protection.  In all, it was a wake-up call and nightmarish one at that._

_Once the two heroes cleansed the possessed object, watching the white butterfly float off, and helping the victim to his feet; the two heroes escorted the victim to paramedics before Ladybug looked back at her partner._

_“Follow me.”  She told Chat before launching her yo-yo and pulling herself up to the roof tops._

_Listening to his lady, Chat extends his baton and follows close behind.  Hopping across a couple of roofs, Chat and Ladybug stop.  She turns around and throws herself into her partner’s chest, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace.  Caught off guard, Chat takes a few steps back from the impact and then wraps his arms securely around Ladybug._

_“My Lady, are you alright?”_

_“I thought I was going to lose you.”  A sob escaping and tears falling down her cheeks._

_Indeed, it had been a frightful account, but the only thing Chat could do at the moment was console his partner who was crying in his arms._

_“I’m here, bugaboo.  I’m right here.”_

_“I want to reveal identities.”  Responded Ladybug._

_“What?”  Chat was stupefied._

_“I can’t go through another experience like tonight and not know my partner.  I love you, chaton.  I can’t lose you.”  Her hold tightening around Chat._

_“I love you too, my lady; but are you sure you want this?”  Chat knows he’s always wanted to know who his lady is, but he wouldn’t wish to force her into revealing identities if she didn’t want to._

_“I’m honestly sure, chaton.”  Came her reply._

_Loosening their grip, they reach for each other’s hands and intertwine their fingers with one another.  They close their eyes and take a deep breath._

_“On the count of three, alright Chaton?”  Said Ladybug._

_“Alright.”  Came his simple reply._

_In unison, the two heroes counted down._

_“One.”  The nerves setting in._

_“Two.” The tension building through their bodies._

_“Three.”  Each calling off their transformation as the magic of the suit begins to diminish off their bodies._

_A beat going by, followed by another.  It was here and now that they were each about to meet the person underneath their partner’s mask._

_Slowly, nervousness still lingering through their bodies, both open their eyes and become stunned to see Adrien and Marinette standing in their place.  To think that both where beside each other almost every day hit Adrien and Marinette full force.  In silence, they take the moment to process the person in front of them._

_In an instance, a watery smile and tears brimming to the surface of her eyes, Marinette throws her weight into Adrien as she tackles him in another embrace.  Feeling the strength behind the tackle, Adrien falls back on the roof, his arms reflexing as he clutches Marinette in his arms holding her in place.  Her arms snaking around his neck as she hides and nuzzles her head between his neck._

_He held her close.  Adrien felt warmth, comfort seeing his lady, his precious princess.  It only felt right to tell her._

_“I couldn’t be more thrilled knowing my princess is my lady.  This is the happiest night of my life, bugaboo.”_

_“Me too, chaton.  I couldn’t have chosen or asked for a better partner.”_

_The smile on Adrien’s face only grew._

_“I love you, Marinette.”  His voice nothing but soothing._

_“I love you too, Adrien.  Always.”  Came the reply as Marinette snuggled closer to Adrien._

_The two heroes remained embraced on the roof for another hour.  The night spent talking, never straining away from the other.  They remained together that night even when both departed back to her bakery home._

Opening her eyes, Marinette leaves the memory and stares out the window again, hearing Tikki move and feel her kwami settle on her shoulder as the two enjoy the beautiful summer day.

“Are you going to tell him?”  Came the soft kwami’s voice.

Marinette glances away from the window to look at her kwami.  She can see the sparkle of elation resonating in Tikki’s blue eyes.  The kwami’s chosen gives her a sweet smile full of warmth.

“I will, but not until Adrien and I go on our date.  We’re planning on walking to the park by my parent’s home after we have our lunch.  He should be back at any moment.”

“I’m happy for you, Marinette.  And so proud of you and Adrien.  The both of you deserve the best of happiness.”  The kwami nuzzled against her chosen’s cheek.

“Thank you, Tikki.”  Marinette picks up her kwami from her spot and places a kiss on Tikki’s forehead, “I’m glad you’re here to share it with me.”

“I wouldn’t miss these moments in your life for anything, Marinette.”  Tikki and her chosen look back out the window as they wait for their boys to come home.

 

*****

 

Hearing mild footsteps echoing in the hallway outside the home, Marinette and Tikki hear the sound of jingling keys and the door’s lock being turned.

The front door opening, Adrien enters the penthouse.  Dropping his school bag, Adrien turns to see his girlfriend sitting in one of the living room chairs by the window looking over at him.  With a smile, Adrien heads over towards the couch, Plagg poking his head out from his chosen’s jacket and flying towards his lucky counterpart.

Coming up from behind, Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette’s shoulders and bends down placing a kiss against her blush cheek.

“How’s my princess today?”  Asked Adrien, humming in pleasure as he rests his head against her shoulder.

“Doing very well, my prince.  You ready for our date?”  Marinette turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek in return.

“Absolutely.”

Pushing himself off his girlfriend, Adrien offers his hand to Marinette and helps her up.  Heading over to the front door, Marinette grabs a pair of black flats and light jacket.  With shoes on and her jacket snuggling against her body, the kwamis hide in Marinette’s purse as the couple exit their home hand in hand.

 

*****

 

Walking down the Parisian streets, Adrien surprised Marinette to an exquisite and fancy restaurant.  And not just any exquisite restaurant.  It happens to be Marinette’s favorite restaurant that serves one of her favorite dishes when she and Adrien make time for extravagant dates.

“Oh Adrien, you shouldn’t have.”  Gushed Marinette.

“Nothing is too grand for my lady.  Besides, it’s not often I get to spoil you.”

Marinette turned to him with a brow raised.

“You know that’s a lie, Adrien.  You spoil me constantly.”

“So?  I enjoy spoiling you.”

Without another word, Adrien pulls Marinette along and into the popular Parisian restaurant informing the hostess his name for their reserved table.

With a welcoming smile and nod, the hostess grabs two menus and walks Adrien and Marinette to their designated table.

Reaching near the back of the restaurant, the hostess stopped near one of the tables for two and gestured the couple over.  Walking up, Adrien pulled out the chair for Marinette.  Looking at her boyfriend, Marinette thanked Adrien as she took her seat.  Pushing the chair back in, Adrien sat in the chair across from her.

Retrieving their menus, the hostess left as the waiter came behind her and greeted the couple.

“Bonjour monsieur and mademoiselle.  My name is Claude and I will be your server this afternoon.  May I start with your beverages?”

“Yes.  Can we get a bottle of White Bordeaux and water each, please?”  Said Adrien.

“Of course, monsieur.  I’ll get that right away.”  Replied the waiter.

“Thank you, Claude.”  Thanked Adrien. 

Watching the waiter leave for their drinks, Adrien and Marinette turn their gazes to each other.

“Let’s take a look at the menus and decide on our meals before Claude returns, shall we, my lady?”

“Alright, chaton.”  Marinette winked at her boyfriend as they both looked over the menu.  “On second thought, I think I’ll let you decide for me.”

Marinette closes her menu and looks at her boyfriend with a smile.  Giving her a smile in return, Adrien gives a nod as the waiter returns with their wine and water.

“Your drinks.”  Welcomed the waiter.  He places a cup of water each for Marinette and Adrien and sets the bottle of Bordeaux with two wine glasses.  Setting the silver plate down, the waiter pops the wine bottle open and pours the couple a glass of white wine each.

“Merci, monsieur.”  Thank Marinette.

“Are you two ready to order or would you two like some more time to decide?”  Asked the waiter.

“I think we’re ready, monsieur.”  Replied Adrien.  The waiter nods and offers a smile, pulling a notepad and pen awaiting Adrien’s order.  “My lady and I would like order the pumpkin soup with creole lobster for starters.  Then we’ll each take the oven roasted lamb chops with mint chimichurri, please.”

The waiter took the order and retrieved their menus.  “I will get your orders in right away.”

With the waiter leaving, Adrien looks over at Marinette and reaches for her hands.  Marinette looks back at Adrien and intertwines her fingers with his.  “Happy sixth anniversary, Mari.”

“Happy sixth anniversary, Adrien.”  Marinette couldn’t help with the slight blush that surfaced along her face.  She couldn’t wait to tell Adrien the special news.

 

*****

 

As their dishes came and went, and after getting dessert of crème brulee, Adrien paid for their meal and exited the restaurant.  With their wonderful lunch over, the day was still calm with the cool summer breeze that Adrien and Marinette spent the afternoon walking along the streets of Paris.

Along the way, the two stopped a few times to window gaze as Marinette made notes to return to certain shops and buy some items for her projects when they returned home.

“I can’t believe we’re already celebrating six years of dating one another.  It feels longer than that.”

“Indeed, minou.  And it can only get better from here.”

“How right you are, my lady.”

Coming to an intersection, Adrien and Marinette arrive at the park by her parent’s bakery as they walk along the pathways of the park.  Strolling and glancing at the families and couples roaming the area, the two heroes come to the main entrance of the park where their alter-ego statues reside to greet the citizens.

As Marinette and Adrien stop, she looks her their statue when Adrien moves his left hand into his left pant pocket.

“Princess?”  His voice was slightly shaky.

Marinette turns and Adrien gets view of his girlfriend’s sky blue eyes.

“Kitty?”

“You’re right.  It can only get better from here.  Everyday has been a better one since I’ve met you, even before we knew each other as Ladybug and Chat Noir.  My life got significantly better, even amazing on the first day a met Ladybug and my best friend, Marinette, my princess.  The day, my lady and my princess became one, and agreed to become my girlfriend, I knew I found the one as you opened my world to the true beauty and colors that life has to offer, especially when that true beauty and color is standing by my side and in front of me.”

Marinette was speechless, she didn’t know how to respond as unshed tears began to surface at the corners of her eyes as she continued to look at her boyfriend.  Though what he did next she wasn’t expecting.  Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, her voice gone when she watches Adrien kneel down to one knee and pull a box from his pocket; opening the box to reveal a ring inside.  A beautiful carved silver engagement band with a diamond in the middle with small rubies of red and green running along the sides to represent Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Marinette felt breathless as she was sure her heart stopped.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady.  You are my true beauty in this world.  My life wouldn’t be as amazing and wonderful without you in it.  You could have chosen anyone, but you stayed with this tomcat, a stray and gave him a home, a home full of warmth and love.  Will you remain with your knight and take this ring and be my wife?”

Marinette moved in a blur.  Getting down on her knees, she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and embraces him with a lover’s kiss full of affection, love, and warmth that only the two can give each other.  Tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

After a few seconds, Marinette releases her kiss and leans back as she looks into her boyfriend’s eyes, hers still full of tears.

With a smile, Marinette returns, “My knight, my chaton, yes.  Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Baring a smile that could put many to shame, Adrien removes the ring from the little box and slides the silver band on Marinette’s left ring finger.  Once the ring was on, he embraced his fiancée in his arms and gives her another kiss.

“You just made this cat a happy man, princess.  There’s nothing that could make this day better or more beautiful.”

Marinette leans back in his arms and stares into Adrien’s eyes.  The elation sparkling within told no lie.  And what she had to tell him would spark those feelings further.

“I bet you that you’re wrong and that I can indeed make this moment better.”

A chuckle rumbles out of Adrien as he looks down at her, “And what would that be, my lady?”

Moving her right hand from his chest, Marinette places her hand on his cheek, soothing circular motions with her thumb along his cheek bone as she takes a breath.  With a calming nature and smile still baring on her face, the smile that her fiancé gives makes this moment all worth it.

“Kitty…I’m pregnant.”


	2. Telling the Folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Enjoy while Adrien and Marinette share the news with their parents.

_Moving her right hand from his chest, Marinette places her hand on his cheek, soothing circular motions with her thumb along his cheek bone as she takes a breath.  With a calming nature and smile still baring on her face, the smile that her fiancé gives makes this moment all worth it._

_“Kitty…I’m pregnant.”_

 

*****

 

On their knees and still embraced with one another, Adrien lets Marinette’s words float around his head as he tries to let what he had just heard his fiancée say sink in.  _‘Pregnant.  I’m pretty sure I heard my lady right.  I think.’_

Blinking, Adrien cuts his stare from Marinette and lowers his eyes down to her stomach.  Her very still flat stomach.  The stomach that is supposedly nurturing said unborn child.  _Their_ unborn child.

Adrien looks back to his fiancée and her stomach, glancing between both for what felt like minutes to him, to finally freeze his focus on Marinette’s sparkling blue eyes.  Though now that he thinks about it, that would explain why he felt she glowed recently.

That’s when the realization of the news finally hit and sunk in, his eyes growing wide when his lips stretched into a toothy Chat Noir grin.  His green eyes shined with adoration as if his princess just bestowed the entire universe to him.  Marinette watched on as Adrien’s eyes grew glassy as glints of unshed tears gathered to the surface but unable to hide the love that danced across his eyes as he stared lovely at her.

“You-you’re pregnant?”  He asked breathlessly.

She nods, never removing her trance from his as she responds, “Yes, Adrien.  I’m pregnant.”

“We’re going to have a kitten!”  The squeal that he tried to hold back was fought for not.

Marinette released some giggles from her fiancé’s action when he embraces her in another hug.  His head nuzzling against her, pressing his cheek against hers.

As she was about to sink into the affection, she felt herself being lifted.  This was the last thing she expected when she was lifted off her feet and twirled around.  With pure excitement coursing through Adrien, he couldn’t help but lift his loving lady and spin her around.

The nearby park goers halted in their actions when they heard the noises coming from the entrance of the park, looking at the couple where Adrien was heard screaming and laughing out loud.

“I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!”

“ADRIEN!!!”

Marinette gripped onto Adrien’s shoulders as he continued to twirl her around near the statue.

Wiggling in his arms, Marinette remained bound by Adrien’s arms.

“Adrien, put me down, please!”

“But why?!  I’m so excited!  This is a happy day bugaboo!”

“She laughs, “Yes kitty, but I’m getting dizzy!”

Marinette gives off a few more chuckles as Adrien finally comes to a halt and sets her down on her feet.  He moves his embrace down until his arms are secured around her petite waist.  Leaning down, Adrien rests his head in the space between Marinette’s neck.  A smile tugging on his face as he breathes in her mild brown sugar and vanilla perfume mixed with the fresh breeze.

“We’re having a baby.”  Adrien sighed contently as the news still circulates through his mind.  “I’m going to be a father.”  He tugs Marinette closer, nothing could ruin this moment.

“Ugh, can we go home now!  I want cheese!”

Well, except for a god of destruction.  Of course the little cat god would ruin his moment thought Adrien.

“Plagg!”  Shriek a lighter voice.

Both Adrien and Marinette heard the sound of a smack followed by a yelp coming from Plagg from inside of Marinette’s purse.  The couple were aware that Tikki would be scolding Plagg from his interruption.

Two little heads pop out from Marinette’s purse, their bodies still taking cover inside to secure their hidden presence.

Tikki turned to Plagg, “I can’t believe you!”

“What?!  What did I do?  It’s not like I’m not happy for them.  I’m excited for a kitten or bug.  I’m just hungry!”

“Are you serious?!  We ate just a few hours ago.  You even had your own cheese platter.”

“So!  I am a god.  Food does not last with me.”

“You just ruined a memorable moment, Plagg.”

Tikki continued to buzz as she dragged Plagg back into Marinette’s purse to continue scolding him out of ear shot from the couple.

Marinette giggles as the kwamis disappear.  “Looks like Plagg’s in trouble this time.”  She looked at Adrien.

“Well he did ruin our perfect moment.”  Said Adrien.

“We can continue the moment now.  Since we’re here, let’s head to the bakery so we can tell my parents the wonderful news.”

“Which one?  The you becoming my wife or the grandkittens?  Cause I’m good with doing both.”

“Of course telling them both, minou.  Now let’s go tell them the news.”  With a smile, Adrien and Marinette reach for each other’s hands and walk across the street towards Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie.

 

*****

 

Grabbing a long rectangular pan of breads, Sabine walked over to of the display cases and begun placing the fresh goods on the shelves.

Hearing the bell above the bakery door ring, Sabine stood from being bent over to greet the costumers.  When she looked over to the door to say hello, her eyes fell onto the familiar form of her daughter and her boyfriend, Adrien.

“Oh my goodness.”  A smile stretching on her features.

Sabine placed the pan of goods down on the counter and walked around from behind the counter to greet her children.  Spreading her arms wide, Sabine hugged Marinette, embracing her tightly and placing a kiss on her daughter’s cheek.  Giving one last squeeze, Sabine turned and greeted Adrien, wrapping him in a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek as well.

“How are you two?  I wasn’t expecting to have my children stop by today.”  Said Sabine.

“Adrien and I had something we wanted to talk to you and Papa about.  Have you both had lunch yet?”  Replied Marinette.

“We haven’t.  How about you two head upstairs and I’ll close up shop so your papa and I can use our lunch break to talk.  That sound alright?”

“That works.  We’ll meet you two upstairs.”

Grabbing Adrien’s hand, the couple walked to the back door and headed upstairs to wait for her parents.

With Marinette and Adrien on their way upstairs, Sabine walked to the front door of the bakery to flip over the open sign to close.  Crossing the shop, Sabine heads to the back to retrieve her husband.

 

*****

 

Entering into their home on the second floor, Sabine and Tom find Adrien and Marinette waiting on the couch.  Both sitting side by side with Adrien’s left arm hanging around Marinette’s shoulder.

Closing the door behind them, Tom and Sabine sit on the couch beside them.

“So what did you two want to tell us?  Sabine asked as she sat close to her husband.  Tom placed his hand on her shoulder, both smiling at the two beside them.

“Well, today Adrien and I celebrated our six-year anniversary of dating.”  Marinette began as she looked at her parents.

Both of her parents were smiling, beaming to see the two so happy and caring of one another.

“Has it already been six years?  My, I swear it was only yesterday you were still sixteen and the two of you just started dating.”  Tom flicks away an imaginary tear and sniffle.

“Oh papa, stop.  Besides, that’s not even the best news.  The reason why we came by was to show you this.”  Marinette slid her left hand from under her right hand and raised her left hand up for her parents to see the engagement ring that marveled on her left ring finger.

Sabine covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, a smile playing on her lips.  Tom, beside her, mouth open in a wide grin as the two parents stare in pure enlightenment.

“Oh, my baby’s getting married.”  Beamed Sabine.

“Welcome to the family son!”  Tom shouted as he looked at Adrien.  “Though you’ve always technically been part of the family since you started dating my daughter.  I have to say thought, it’s about time you popped the question.”

“Papa, Adrien and I are only twenty-two.  You make it sound like you wanted him to propose earlier.”

“If Adrien proposed to you when you two were eighteen or nineteen, I’d still be happy for you.  True that you two would have been young if that happened, but in my opinion, if you two are truly happy and are absolutely certain about your decision, who am I to ruin one’s happiness.”  Stated Tom.

“Besides, your father and I knew you two would end up together.  Your father and I don’t care when you get married.  As long as you both care about one another, which it shows, we’re happy for the both of you.  Tom and I just want the two of you to happy.  That’s all we can ever ask for.”  Added Sabine.

Adrien felt so warm and welcomed from hearing Tom and Sabine’s words.  He’s always loved coming over and getting every opportunity to spend time with the family.  Even when he was fifteen, he always felt like the two bakers treated and excepted him as a member of the family.  Adrien felt truly blessed to have such loving in laws.  Now that he knew he had their blessings, it was time to inform them the other wonderful news that he couldn’t wait to spread.

With a beaming smile, Adrien’s arm unhooked from around Marinette’s shoulder and he leant forward.  He gave Tom and Sabine a giddy smile, hands fisted and vibrating in excitement.  Tom and Sabine look at the young man with a brow raised each.

“Marinette has a bun in the oven.”  Adrien looks at the in laws with a cat like grin.

Blinking.  That’s what Sabin and Tom did as they listened to Adrien’s words.  Staring at the couple, blinking as they let the words sink in.

Repeating the phrase, Sabine shrieks as she jumps up and throws her arms around her unsuspected daughter.

“My baby’s having a baby!”  Sabine hugs her daughter tighter as Tom jumps to his feet with hands raised above his head.

“I’m going to be a grandpapa!” shouted Tom as he grabbed Adrien in his large arms squeezing him in a massive bear hug.  “Thank you my boy!”

“You’re…welcome…Tom.”  Adrien huffed out from the over pressure of being squeezed by his future father in law.  Even though he was being what felt liked being crushed into two, it felt comforting to know he had the love and affection of his fiancée’s parents.  

“Papa, don’t snap my fiancé in half.”  Marinette called out from over her mother’s shoulder, still trapped within her mother’s arms.

After a few more seconds, Sabine and Tom released their personal prisoners to only switch and grab the other.  Sabine rushing to wrap Adrien in a motherly hug while Tom hugged his only daughter, lifting her off her feet in pure elation.  “I’m so proud of you, my little girl.  You and Adrien are going to wonderful parents!”

Setting his daughter down, Tom and Marinette took a seat back on the couch, Sabine and Adrien joining taking their seat by their partner.

“This is wonderful news.  Have you told your father?”  Sabine turned to Adrien.

“Not yet.  He’s definitely next on the list.”  Replied Adrien.

“How about this.  You two stay for dinner and Adrien, you call your father and have him come over as well.  We’ll all have a family dinner.  That way you can tell your father the great news.”

“I hope so.  I know my father’s typically a busy man, but I’m sure I can get my father to join.”

“Perfect.  Then Tom and I will get dinner started and you call your father.”

Giving Sabine and Tom a nod, the two get up and head to the kitchen as Adrien reaches for his phone to call his father.

 

*****

 

This day couldn’t get better.

After calling his father, Gabriel agreed to the dinner and had Natalie reschedule any appointments and meetings for the opportunity of dinner with the family.

An hour passing by, Sabine finished the dessert as Tom grabbed heating pads and pulled out the dinner from the oven.  The aroma from the dinner were mouthwatering.  At least for Adrien it was.  Even for a young man who ate a good hearty lunch a few hours ago, a good home cooked meal satisfies Adrien’s stomach.  Especially when that home cooked meal is a Dupain-Cheng meal.

In the living space, Marinette and Adrien set plates and glasses when a knock came from the front door of the apartment.

“That must be your father.  Why don’t you go greet him?”  Said Marinette, looking at Adrien.  “I’ll finish here.”

Giving her a nod, Adrien walked over to the front door.  Opening the door, his father stood with a warm smile holding a bottle of wine.

“Father, you made it.”  Adrien moved forward and enveloped his father in a hug.

“Hello, Adrien.  I should thank you and the others for inviting me.  Though I’m curious about this important matter you spoke of when you called.”  Gabe raised a curious brow up as he eyed his son.

“You’ll know soon enough.”  Adrien returned with a smile.

Moving aside, Gabriel walked through the door and into the lovely Dupain-Cheng home and both he and Adrien walked towards the dining room.

“Good evening, Gabriel.  I’m so happy you could join us.”  Greeted Sabine.

“Thank you for having me, Madame Dupain-Cheng.”  Returned Gabriel, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Now, now.  Like Adrien, it’s Sabine, as well as Tom.”

“Very well, Sabine.  And to thank you for your invitation, I brought us a bottle of wine.”

“Of splendid.  Now, before we eat, I believe Adrien and Marinette has some matters to bring up before we eat.  As I’m sure it’ll be best before we sit.”  Sabine looked over to Adrien and Marinette as they walked over to stand beside Gabriel.

Turning to the young couple, he was greeted by a smile on both Adrien and Marinette’s face.

“Father, I know had a rocky start a few years back, but it meant so much to me when we started reconnecting.  It even made my life feel better to know how much you love Marinette.  You’ll never know how grateful I am to see us become so close, and how much you opened up, not just to me, but to Marinette and her family.”  Spoke Adrien.

“And Adrien and I wanted to thank you for all the support that you showed to both of us.  And I feel ever so grateful that you’re giving me a chance to work alongside you.  So far it has been an incredible experience.”  Added Marinette.

“I’m glad my life has changed for the better as well.  You’ll never know how much it means to me to know I have all of you in my life.  I want to thank all of you for allowing me a second chance.”  Gabriel smiled at everyone.

“Then, I think you’ll be happy to know what Marinette and I are about to tell you.”  Adrien smiled at his father, only to grow into a grin.  Looking at Marinette, he nudged her shoulder and motioned his head towards his father.

Giving Adrien a nod and smile in return, Marinette walked forward and displayed her left hand in front of Gabriel.

Moving his eyes to the young woman’s hand, Gabriel’s eyes widen and his lips turn into a full length smile.  Without a moment of hesitation, Gabriel engulfed Marinette in a hug.  Not hesitating herself, Marinette returns the gesture and wraps her future father in law in a hug.

“Welcome to the family, Marinette.  Thank you.”  Gabriel tightens his grip before leaning away to look down at his future daughter in law.  He places a comforting shoulder, gesturing a sense of gratitude as he continues, “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Gabriel.  I’m just glad we both can cherish Adrien and the man that he has become.”

“I couldn’t agree more, my dear.”  Gabriel gave Marinette another quick hug before walking towards his son. 

When Gabriel reached his son, he quickly wrapped his son in a fatherly hug, one that was eagerly returned by Adrien.  “I’m so proud of you, Adrien.  I’m glad you found yourself a kindhearted and incredible woman to be your bride.”

“Thank you, father.”  Adrien leaned closer as he tightened his embrace with his father.  He felt incredibly lucky to have his relationship with his father as great as it was, and even more lucky that he accepted Marinette since the beginning.  If he had to choose, Adrien would say it was all due to the luck of his lady.

Leaning away from his father, Adrien moved his hands to his father’s shoulders.  Looking into his son’s eyes, Gabriel could see joy glistening through those green filled eyes.  “Now with that part out of the way, it’s time to tell you the second part to why we called you here.”  Adrien spun his father around until his father’s gaze was back to Marinette.  Moving to stand beside his father’s side, Adrien watched as his father raised a brow up in curiosity.  “Father, after I proposed to Marinette, she granted a special gift of her own on our sixth anniversary of dating.”

“Okay.”  Gabriel confirmed, acknowledging that he’s following along.

“Father, you’re going to be a grandfather.”  Adrien gave his father the same giddy smile that he offered Sabine and Tom.

Blinking, stunned, Gabriel turned his gaze back to Marinette and moving down to her stomach.  Overjoyed, the biggest smile that Adrien or Marinette has ever seen overcome Gabriel’s face soared upon his features.  “I’m going to be a grandpére?”

“You’re going to be a grandpére.”  Confirmed Marinette, giving Gabriel a grin full of elation.

“No wonder this entire meal looks like a celebration.  This is indeed a reason to celebrate.  You both just made me a proud man.”

“And I think there’s no better way to celebrate than to start digging in this table filled of meals.”  Said Tom.

“Indeed, Tom.  Let’s all gather to the table.”  Agreed Gabriel.

Gathering around the table and taking their seats, everyone made their plates and began discussions.

“Marinette.”  Marinette turned towards Gabriel.  “Now that you are pregnant, I was wondering if you’d like to partner with me in creating an infant line.  I would love to design clothing for the new additions, but as well for others inspired by you.”

“That sounds wonderful.  I would love that.”  The idea sounded perfect to Marinette.  Even with the thought already wanting to work on designs for the child, it’ll make it nice to know she can also work on it while on her internship with Gabriel.  This evening turned out better than her and Adrien could have hoped.

 

*****

 

After a successful family dinner with their parents and sharing the two special news, Adrien and Marinette returned to their penthouse apartment.  Opening the front door, both were greeted with the warmth of their home.  A warmth that brought a smile to Adrien’s face as his eyes roamed the first level of their penthouse.  Even though it wasn’t even large like his old childhood home, their penthouse was still large, two levels.  The second level housing the bedrooms while the first level housed the kitchen, living space, dining space, and office spaces for both.  What made it not large for Adrien was that their home was decorated and filled with furniture and decorations that made the house look lived in.  Filled with the warmth of what a welcoming home should feel like.

Holding the door open for Marinette, she passes through with Adrien following behind her.  Closing the door once both were inside.

Sliding her shoes off by the front door, Marinette makes her way into the living room, taking a seat onto the white leathered couch.  She rests against the back of the couch, relaxing, and rests her right hand on her flat stomach.

Adrien takes a moment, still standing by the front entry way, and stares at his fiancée as she leans her head back against the couch, shutting her eyes as she slowly rubs her belly with a circular motion.  He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  Besides the thought of the moment he would ask Marinette to marry him, Adrien couldn’t wait for the day that he and Marinette would begin a family.  A family being one of his biggest dreams with the love of his life, his lady.  One that he could flood with love and care and give his future kids the life they deserve.  Something that he can give and offer than the life he had growing up.

Moving away from his thoughts, he removes his shoes, making his way over to the living room and takes a seat beside Marinette.  Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulls her closer as they cuddle close to one another.

“I know we didn’t get into details at dinner, but I’m curious.  When did you find out?”  Asked Adrien.  He was indeed curious.  Never goes to show how much of the cat tendencies consumed the curiosity in him.

Marinette leans and rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.  “Hmm, about two weeks ago.  It was the day I spent with Alya to help her with grocery shopping.  When we went down the aisle of feminine products, I slowly realized I haven’t had my period for about two months or so.  I’ve been so busy with school and projects I wasn’t paying attention to my cycle.  So when Alya wasn’t looking, I grabbed and bought a pregnancy test and took it when I got home.  It turned out positive.  So I decided to schedule a doctor’s appointment a few days later to confirm the home test, which the results turned out positive.  So I figured I’d wait and surprise you with the news on our anniversary.”

Adrien couldn’t help with the big smile that was forming on his face.  He never expected such a surprise like this.  It’s an anniversary surprise and gift that he wouldn’t exchange for anything.  One of the best gifts that he could ever ask for.  He couldn’t help that his eyes began to water over again.  Trying to hold back the tears as he continues the conversation.

“How far along are you?”

“I believe I just reached nine weeks into the pregnancy.  Almost through the first trimester.”

“Nine week?  Wow.” 

“I know.  But I haven’t experienced much of pregnancy symptoms since very recently.  Basically around the time I found out I figured out I hadn’t had my period the past two months.  It still feels unbelievable that we’re actually going to have a baby.”

Marinette opens her eyes when she feels Adrien’s hand on top of hers, both resting a top her stomach.  She looks down to see him intertwine his fingers with hers as his thumb rubbing along her thumb when she hears a sniffle coming from her fiancé.  Looking up, she witnesses him with tears in his eyes as they slowly run down his cheeks.  This worried Marinette a bit as she wasn’t expecting him to be crying.

“Minou, are you alright?”

She moves her free hand up and rests it against his cheek, taking her thumb as she wipes some tears away.  Adrien leans against her touch as he bears a loving smile.

“I’m perfectly fine, princess.  This cat is just overly, ecstatically, happy right now.  I’ve waited for this day for so long.”

“Really?”  Marinette couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as her own tears began to form.

“Absolutely.  I’ve been dreaming about this day since I’ve first met you.  I couldn’t wait to finally have a family.”

“You do know you already have a family, right?”

“That’s true, bugaboo, but I meant a family of my own.  One that I get to create with my lady.  Nothing can outweigh this dream.”

“Oh Chaton.”

Marinette moves closer and rests her head against Adrien’s chest.  To help put her in a more comfortable position, Adrien pulls her onto his lap as he cradles her close.  Wrapping her in his arms as he rests his head on top of hers.

“Are you busy Friday?”

“Of course not, princess.  Even if I was I would cancel everything to be with you.  What can this knight do for you?”

“Alright then.  On Friday, I have an appointment for an ultrasound.  I would like you to be there with me.”

Adrien gives a chuckle from her statement.  “Marinette, you don’t have to tell me twice.  I will be with you every step of the way.  I will be with you for every special moment.  Whatever you need, I will be there and remain by your side.”

A smile grows on her face as she cuddles closer against her knight.  She’s excited for the day that she and Adrien’s baby is born into this world.  One of the most, truly beautiful things that life can offer.

“Thank you, Mari.”

“For what, Adrien?”

“For this.  For giving me this wonderful life.”

Marinette leans her head off his chest as she looks up to see his face.  Even with a loving smile of his own, every inch of his face shows the joy inside.  She reaches up and places a hand behind his neck, leaning his head down as they both share a kiss.  They couldn’t have asked for a better anniversary.  For the rest of the night, the two spend the moment in each other’s arms, kissing, while their kwamis snacked in the kitchen watching over their chosen’s, a smile adorning both of the little gods faces.  The couple can’t wait for their little kitten or bug to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that those two chapters are out of the way, the real fun begins!


	3. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than I expected. For those who haven't experienced it yet, adult life and responsibilities suck. Any how, I apologize for this update taking long. I honestly had some writer's block on re-writing this but I got really busy with work. Once mid May comes, I'm off work for summer and updates will definitely be more constant, I promise. But I am trying and hoping to get another update for this fic in May. Enjoy the new chapter.

The day finally arrived.  It was Friday.

Adrien had been counting down the days, or should we say hours, hell, we’ll even say minutes and seconds for the day of the ultrasound appointment.

Hearing the alarm clock from his phone go off, Adrien jolted with glee at reaching his phone to shut the alarm off.

Placing the phone down, Adrien turned over to his side to see Marinette still sleeping beside him.  Buzzing internally with excitement for today’s appointment, Adrien places his hand on her shoulder and begins shaking her.

“Mari!  Bugaboo, wake up!”  A toothy grin taking place.

Marinette shifts in her position, curling in on herself from Adrien’s movements.  Reaching for the top of the blankets, Marinette pulls the covers over her head, curling under the warmth protectively.

“Come on, Mari.  Time to get up.”

“No.”  Marinette’s mumbled whine came from underneath the blankets.

“You have to get up, babe.  We have our appointment with the doctor.”  Adrien gripped the blankets and shoved them off of Marinette.

Once the blankets left her body, Marinette rotated on her further towards her stomach, though refraining to lean on her stomach fully to prevent harm to their baby, dug her head into the thick pillow.  “I don’t want to go.”  Adrien could hear Marinette’s muffled voice, chuckling at his fiancée’s behavior.

“Fine, be that way.”  Adrien crawled on top of Marinette, wrapping his limbs around her body, encasing her with own external warmth.

The reaction was one he expected.  Marinette groaned from the extra weight leaning against and partially on top of her.  “You’re so warm…get off.”  Groaned Marinette.  “You’re too heavy, chaton.”

Adrien gasps dramatically, faking the hurt, “I am not heavy.  I am perfectly balanced in the weight category of proper health.”

“For the love of gods, move or you’ll crush the baby.”  Marinette poked her head out from underneath his shoulder area.  Turning slightly to see Adrien’s shit eating grin.  “You’re an ass.”

The grin on Adrien’s face only grows, “But I’m your lovely ass.”

Marinette drops her head in defeat and grumbles and tries to pry herself from her fiancé.  Wow.  Her and Adrien are engaged now.  No longer boyfriend and girlfriend.  They have been promoted to being each other’s official long life partners, thought Marinette.  It was crazy to think that it’s already been six years of being together and now they made it official…well, almost.  And second, her and Adrien are going to have baby.  They were going to start a family.

A stray tear slide down her cheek.  A smile etched on her lips.

Adrien notices the tear rolling down Marinette’s cheek and shifts his weight against his right arm and looks over to glance at his partner.

“Babe, are you alright?”  Adrien takes one of his fingers and wipes away the fallen tear.

Her smile only grows, turning her body around to sink into the comforts of his body, proudly stating, “I’m perfect, chaton.  Just happy to have you and starting a family.”

Marinette lays her head against his chest as Adrien wraps his arms around her, a warm smile spreading across his face.  Leaning down, he kisses the top of her head, “I couldn’t agree more, my lady.”

Nuzzling his cheek on top of her head, he could feel each other sink together for closer contact.  With a sigh of content, “Ready to get up, Bugaboo?”

Marinette groans in return as she feels her source of warmth sliding away with her being dragged out along.

 

*****

 

Arriving at the clinic, Adrien opens the door to the main area as both enter and walk up to the front desk to check in.

Reaching the window, the nurse behind the counter greets the couple.

“Good morning.  What can I do for your two?”

“Morning, Madame.  My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I have an appointment for an ultrasound at ten.”  Marinette responded.  Adrien standing beside her with his arm wrapped around her back and side.

Rolling her chair to the side, the nurse reaches for the small file cabinet for today’s appointments and searches for Marinette’s folder.

Skimming her fingers along the top, the nurse finds Marinette’s name and pulls out the file.  Opening it up, the nurse looks up at the couple, “Alright you two.  Please take a seat and the doctor will be with soon.”

The nurse places the folder in the bin for the doctor as Adrien and Marinette take a seat.

Finding some empty seats near one of the lobby walls, Adrien and Marinette take a seat while they wait patiently.  Looking around, Adrien can see other patients scattered around.  Either on their phones or reading magazines. 

Catching a few other couples, he could see one from each group with a prominent round belly, all from different stages from the pregnancy.

Some of the partners looked nervous, but for Adrien it felt exhilarating.

Of course he was nervous, but the thought about having a baby help wane down the nerves.  Unfortunately, it appears that it wasn’t him who was the nervous one.

Glancing beside him, Adrien sees Marinette leaning against the chair slightly stiffly, eyes glistening with anxiety while chewing on her nails.  It should have been a reaction he expected.  Then again, this is their first ultrasound.

Placing a hand on her knee, Adrien begins running his thumb in soothing motions.

“Princess, everything’s going to be alright.  Relax. And stop chewing your nails.”

Marinette removes her hand from her mouth places it above Adrien’s on her knee.  She takes a deep breath and begins bouncing her knee in anticipation.

“I know, but what if something goes wrong.  What if there’s a problem with the baby?  What if I’m not healthy and we lose the baby?!”  Marinette whispered yelled.  “I’ve eaten so many sweets!  What if it effects the baby?”  Marinette was shaking in her seat by this point.

Moving his arm around her shoulder, Adrien pulls Marinette close as he tries to calm her.  “Mari, I promise all will be okay.  The baby is going to healthy and fine.  There’s nothing to worry about.”

Intertwining their fingers, Marinette leans against him, “Okay.”  Her hesitation still slightly there.

“Everything will be alright, princess.”  Adrien says with a soothing voice.

“Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Both Adrien and Marinette look up to see a nurse waiting by one of the doors leading to the back.

Standing up, the couple walk over towards the nurse.  The nurse greets them with a smile as she walks the two to one of the empty waiting rooms.

Helping Marinette on the waiting chair, the nurse informs the two that she will inform the doctor and that she would appear shortly.

 

*****

 

Waiting patiently for about fifteen minutes, Marinette’s doctor walks through the door.

“Good morning, Marinette.  How are you doing today?”  She greets the couple.

“I’m doing pretty well, Mme. Moraux.  Hopefully we’ll be able to say the same with baby.” 

“That’s good to hear.  What I’m going to have you do is lay back for me.”  Mme. Moraux walks beside Marinette and pulls a lever to set the section of the chair up so Marinette could lean back against it.  Following the doctor’s instructions, Marinette leans back against the chair.  “There we are.  That should do.”

With Marinette in place, Mme. Moraux walks to one of the empty corners and rolls over one of the larger machines.  Plugging all the cords in and setting all the equipment up, she rolls herself on her seat beside Marinette.

“Alright, Marinette.  So this machine will allow us to conduct the ultrasound where we’ll be able to get a visual on your baby.  First of all, we’ll need to pull up your shirt up.”  Marinette nods and allows the doctor to pull her shirt up and rests it at the top of her ribcage just below the breast.

A little shaky, Adrien moves his chair closer to Marinette and reaches for her hand closest to him, giving it a reassuring squeeze in an attempt to comfort.  She looks over to her fiancé and gives him a smile of gratitude, mouthing ‘thank you’ to him and both return their gaze to the doctor.

Reaching for a bottle on one of the trays, Doctor Moraux flips the cap open and rolls her chair to the other side of Marinette.

“Alright, Marinette.  I’m about to place some gel on your stomach.  It may feel cold or warm.  So just giving you a warning.”  Giving the doctor a nod, Mme. Moraux squeezes the bottle as gel is placed on top of her mid-section.  Marinette slightly jolts from the contact of the gel on her skin and sinks back against the chair.

Closing the cap on the bottle, Doctor Moraux reaches for the ultrasound equipment and reaches for the small hand held scanner and runs it along her stomach as the gel gets spread along her mid-section.  Pressing a few buttons, the doctor turns on the machine as the screen in the center reveals a black and white image.

Moving the device along Marinette’s stomach, it doesn’t take long for the doctor to locate what she’s been searching for.  “Ah, there we are.”

Marinette and Adrien look closely at the screen to locate what the doctor sees.  However, their eyes can’t find what they’re supposed to be looking for.

Chuckling at the couples devoted attention to the screen with searching stares, the doctor points at the screen, her finger pointing at a section of white amongst the black and grey background.

“Per my visual findings, you are nine weeks, Miss Dupain-Cheng.  You’ll be reaching the ten-week mark by the end of this week.”

The couple were both speechless.  Here they were sitting with the doctor, watching as she’s showing them the image that’s taken up on the screen.  How doctors can read these things, they couldn’t begin to know.  To them it looked like a bunch of blurs and lines and such.  Gazing at the spot the doctor was pointing, whether they knew or not what the image looked like, Adrien couldn’t resist the tears that began forming along the brim of his eye lids.

“That’s the baby?”  Adrien asked with softness and awe within, providing more pressure to Marinette’s hand.

Doctor Moraux simply gestures a smile as she remains her focus on the screen.  “I wouldn’t say baby.”  She turns his eyes to the couple as they in return to their attention to her. “It’s more like, babies.”

They were unsure but also very sure that they heard the doctor right.  They were sure they heard babies.  Plural as in more than one.  More than one that they never once considered they’d receive!

Of course, their reactions were common to some couples when they received the news they’d have more than one baby on the way.  They responded with gaping mouths.

“Ba-babies?”  Marinette muttered as she refrained from moving her attention from the screen.  “I’m having two babies?”

The doctor only continued to chuckle.  “Yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng.   The two of you will be expecting two bundles of joy.  Also, I have something I believe you two would love to hear.”

With that said, the couple watched as the doctor leaned forward and pressed a button on the machine.  Within a few seconds, all three began to hear two distinct thumping beat noises emitting from the machine’s speakers.

‘Thump, thump.  Thump, thump.’

Listening to the two-individual thumping, Marinette could hear Adrien inhale, gasp more preferably, beside her as he squeezes her hand tighter from the moment taking place as they continue to hear the thumps.

“Is that-”, he swallows the little lump in his throat as he tries to focus and find his words.  “Is that what I think it is, Doctor Moraux?”

“Yes, Mr. Agreste.  The two of you are hearing your children’s heart beats.”

“Oh my god.”  Adrien felt so content in this moment.

Removing the device from Marinette’s stomach, the doctor shut the machine off and grabbed a few wipes to clean the gel off Marinette’s stomach.

“So, your children look good, everything appears fine.  They are just the size of a large bean you can say.  I would suggest coming in for another check up in a few months.  But, if you two are willing to wait a moment, I can get you two a few prints of the ultrasound while I let you two talk and let the information you learned today sink in.”

“Thank you, Doctor Moraux.”  Adrien and Marinette said in unison.   

“And can we get five copies of the sonographs, please?” Asked Marinette.

With a nod the doctor stands up from the chair and heads out of the room, closing the door behind her with a click if the door.

Looking away from the door, Marinette glances up at her fiancé to see him entranced with the frozen image on the ultrasound machine of their little growing child.  Silent tears running down along his cheeks.

“Adrien…kitty?  Are you okay?”

Adrien blinks a few times, knocking down a few stray tears and he lowers his gaze from the screen to his fiancée whose blue eyes look up at him with concern flowing through. 

He closes his mouth, only to be taken over by the biggest grin he could muster, and crushes Marinette in the strongest hug he can with her body still lying against the bed.  Leaning away, he looks at her with so much admiration she felt his body couldn’t contain such amount.  It’s like he glowed on his own from containing such emotion, or emotions.  New tears glistened at the surface of his eye lids.

“Okay?  Mari, I’m way more than okay.  I’m ecstatic!  We’re having kittens!  Kittens!”

He stands up and throws his arms up in the air and shouts, “We’re having kittens!  I’m going to be a father of two!”

Adrien moves back towards Marinette and grabs her hands and gives her a deepen kiss.

“My Lady, we’re going to be parents.  We’re going to have two beautiful kittens.”

Marinette gives off an amused scoff.  “They might be bugs too you know.”

“I’ll take either.  I couldn’t care less of which ones I get.  I’m still going to have a beautiful family regardless.”

Marinette begins giggling and laughing as Adrien moves around in excitement as he peppers his fiancée in many kisses, only many more to still come.

Pushing him away to talk, she moves her gaze to Adrien and begins speaking.

“You do realize what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”

“No, what?”

“There’s going to be three lovely ladies that we’re going to have to deal with.”

Marinette gives Adrien a grin when the gears begin to kick in and finally understands what she meant.

He begins grinning himself when he starts laughing.  “Oh, Alya, Chloe, and Lila.  They’re going to be so thrilled when they hear the news.”

They knew when they tell their family and friends the news that the three “aunts” are going to be jumping off the walls when they hear about the two arrivals on the way.

“You also realize those three are going to go overboard and spoil our kids.”

“Hey, I’m fine with that, My Lady.  Those three are going to be amazing aunts.”

Hearing a knock, the door opens the reveal the doctor as she enters the room.  In her hands, she holds five copies of the sonographs from the ultrasound.

“Here you are you two.  Five copies of the ultrasound.”  Doctor Moraux hands the pictures to Adrien.

Adrien eagerly takes the pictures and folds them out between his fingers as he gazes at the pictures.  He officially decides that these are going to be one of his favorite items to treasure.

“If you’re ready, I can lead you to the front for check out and if you have a date in mind, we can schedule the next appointment.”  Said Doctor Moraux.

Pushing herself up, Adrien sets the pictures in his shirt pocket, carefully I might add, and helps Marinette up and off the bed.

Marinette looks at Adrien with a brow raised, “Adrien, I could have gotten up myself you know.”

“I know, but I’m getting prepared now.”  He responded honestly.

Shaking her head and offering a smile, both Adrien and Marinette follow the doctor out of the room and down the hallway towards one of the check out windows.

They thank the doctor as she leaves to her next patient and the couple schedule their next appointment.

“Do you have a date you’d like to schedule for your next ultrasound?”  Asked the nurse behind the counter.

Marinette pulls out her phone and pulls up the calendar app and scrolls through the months.  With it being summer, Marinette considered making the appointment near the fall.

“Do you have availability in October?”  Marinette asked as she looked back up at the nurse.

Scrolling through the calendar of written appointments, the nurse provides different dates.

“There’s few opening in the beginning of October and the third week of October.  Do you have a preference on a specific date?”  The nurse asked kindly.

Looking back at her calendar, Marinette figured if anything, she could schedule her work and schooling around the ultrasound date if necessary.

“Do you have any availability on October 22nd?”  Marinette decided as the date was in the middle of the week.

Glancing through the calendar, the nurse writes in the appointment date.

Adrien pays the bill and he and Marinette exit the doctors and makes their way out of the building.

Exiting through the main entrance of the building, Adrien’s attention was glued to the sonographs yet again.  Marinette should have expected this action of course.  With the kind of person Adrien was, anything that he loved and cared deeply about, he’d take notice and attempt to care for.  But now that it’s something that revolves around two growing children that her and Adrien created, well say goodbye to normal life.

Having Adrien, Marinette knows Adrien’s going to go in dad mode, but more, not looking forward to, overprotective soon to be husband and extremely protective cat.  Of all things, why did he have to be the welder of the cat miraculous.  Those tendencies are going to sky rocket now. 

Looking over at her fiancé, Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her chaton.  The happiness radiating off him from gazing at their little bean children was an adoring sight.   

Peeling his eyes away from the picture, Adrien looks down at his fiancée when a shit eating cheshire grin forms on his face.  Marinette is unsure whether to be nervous or excited.

Adrien shouts, “We tell people!”

He reaches for Marinette’s hand, his right gripping tightly and securely on the sonographs and begins pulling and running with her in tow down the sidewalk.

 

*****

 

Sabine and Tom jumped, startled when they heard the bakery door swing open with a sense of urgency, the bell jingling radically from the speed of the door.

Both Sabine and Tom look towards the front door to see Marinette leaning against one side of the door frame trying to catch her breath.

On the other side, the couple see Adrien beside Marinette, both slightly sweaty, and the biggest grin that they’ve seen so far on their soon to be son-in-law holding some pictures.

With a quirk of their brows raising, Adrien raises his hand with the pictures in the air with pride and a posture as if he received an outstanding prize, shouting, “We’re having two babies!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Three chapters down. Fun little fact. The old version, all of chapter two and three in this new version used to be half each on chapter two in the old version. I'm so glad I'm re-writing this and adding for detail in this.
> 
> And to give a warning, it might be all fluff now, but it won't last long...very soon all things are about to go down hill.


	4. Three Shrieks of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been a while. Adult life is crazy. Enjoy the new chapter!

Across the city at one of the universities in Paris, the Ecole Nationale Superieure des Beaux-Arts; Lila walks down one of the campus walkways towards one of the concrete tables.  Taking a seat on the coolness of the cement, Lila shifts in her seat until she becomes covered by the shade casted from the hovering umbrella.  Though the day itself was nice with a calming breeze, the impact from the sun still gave a warmth that became slightly unbearable.  Though it probably didn’t help that she walked across campus from her last class to the location here.

Sitting by herself, Lila brings out her phone and begins sending text messages back and forth with the recipient on the other line.

Laughing and chuckling from the conversation being held, the past twenty minutes’ move through a blur when she glances up looking around the crowded campus, waiting for her friend to arrive.  Moving her gaze closer towards one of the campus’s buildings, a spot of yellow from her peripheral vison catches her attention and her gaze catches the figure exiting the doorway from the building where Lila was sitting and waiting. 

Looking up, Lila shouts, “Chloe!”

Hearing her name, Chloe moves her gaze from her phone and looks over towards the tables where she heard her name to find Lila smiling and waving her over towards her location.

With a smile of her own, Chloe waves back and walks over to Lila and takes a seat next to her.

“Hey, Lila,” greeted Chloe.

“Hey, Chlo.  How was class?”  asked Lila.

Just thinking about it, Chloe gives a small disgusted expression from the mention of her classes.  Why must lecture classes be so boring?  “Ugh, don’t remind me.  It was unbearable.  If it honestly weren’t for you texting me during the last thirty minutes of my lecture class, I’m sure I would have fallen asleep.  Who even decided having lecture classes this early in the morning was a bright idea?”

“Really?”  Lila asked as she raised a brow.  “What about Marinette?  I thought she was in the class with you.  I thought she’s usually the one to help you remain awake during class?”

Chloe quietly brings out her bee kwami, Pollen and sets her in front of her and begins running her fingers through her kwami’s fluff.  Lila follows along and looks around before pulling out her peacock kwami, Duusu.  Petting the top of the kwami’s head as both holders pet their kwami partners as they speak.

“She is.” Spoke Chloe.  “We sit with each other in all our classes we have together, but she’s only taking this one class right now for the summer so she can work on her commission work.  I’m a little behind due to helping father, so I’m trying to catch up so we can have classes together for out last school year.  But Mari wasn’t here today because she said she had an important doctor’s appointment this morning.”

Lila’s fingers falter for a few seconds but then continue to pet along Duusu’s head.  Confusion forms along Lila’s features as her eyebrows furrow in the center.  “Doctor appointment?  Is Mari alright?”  A sense of worry mixes with her tone.

The same amount of concern filled Chloe earlier in the morning when Marinette messaged her.  No explanation within the text other than the simple ‘won’t be in class, have doctor’s appointment’.  It would have been nice if Mari offered more information.  Yet, she knew she shouldn’t let the concern get to her and tries to think on the positive side of things.

“I feel confident that our Marinette is fine.  If it were bad news I’m sure she would have texted everyone.  So, until then, we’ll have to assume everything is fine for now.”  Chloe concluded.

Waiting for their next class to start, the girls continue talking for a couple minutes when both their phone’s ringtones sound off.  Going quiet, both reach for their phones and see they’ve received a group message from Adrien.

**From Adrien:**

**Hey guys!  Meet us at the restaurant, II Etait Un Square.  Marinette and I have some important news to share with all of you!  Meet up at 1:30!”**

Chloe and Lila looked up from their phones and to each other.  Both filled with bewilderment.

“Any idea what that’s about?”  Lila asked with a brow raised in curiosity.

Shaking her head, Chloe looks up from her phone, “No, but if it’s anything to go by knowing Adrikins for as long as I have, it no doubt is good news.  I can just see the excitement through the text.”

Tapping her finger against her chin in thought, Lila snaps her fingers with a smile when a memory came to mind.  “Didn’t Adrien mention about planning on proposing to Mari this week?”

A smile spreads along Chloe’s lips and a grin takes over Lila’s lips.

“Hmm.  He did mention such thing.  It’s about time too that he popped the question.  If he did, then that means I won’t have to hear him nagging about popping the question.”  Said Chloe.

Both girls burst out laughing.  Knowing Adrien as best as they do, especially when working together as miraculous holders, they’ve learned that Adrien can be a little hesitant and self-doubting when it comes to pleasing Marinette.  They knew Adrien over thinks a lot and can wind up overworking and exhausting himself.  Chloe and Lila, to say the least, were surprised when he came to the two of them for advice when picking out a ring for Marinette.

“Come on.  It’s now, noon.  So, if we plan on meeting them on time for lunch we better head out now.”  Lila said as she stands up from her seat.

Agreeing, Chloe follows and stands up, placing her phone in her purse.  Both ladies walked around the table and begin following the walkway towards the end of the university campus leading towards the city street when a small shockwave radiated through the ground.  All the students in the vicinity halted in their movements.

Loud screams were heard across on the other side of the university.

Following the other gazes of the students surrounding the area; Lila and Chloe look over to see a cloud of smoke and small debris coming from the distance.

“Oh great.”  Both grumbled in unison.

Students scatter as the destruction in the distance begins moving along the university.  Dodging between students, Chloe and Lila weave their way through the crowd towards the nearest building.  Running through the sliding doors of the building’s entrance, the two heroes glance to classrooms for an opportunity to transform.

Coming upon an emptying lecture hall, the two girls slip in and shut the door behind them, moving away from the door from the possibility of unexpecting people rushing by.

Opening their purses, both their kwamis float out.

Both kwamis gaze at their chosens.  For it was a happy day that the two kwamis were giving away to the two ladies standing before them.

When Chloe received the bee miraculous, she felt honored.  She knew when she was younger she wasn’t the easiest person to get along too.  A teen rude and abusing her father’s title and forcing it to get her way.  When the day came where her actions reversed on her and the consequences unmistaken, Chloe knew she needed to change.  Wanting to be a better person, Chloe went out of her way to fix everything to anyone she could remember she wronged.  Starting with Marinette and Adrien, then working her way from there.  Seeing her push herself, Marinette, with Adrien’s help, assisted and aided Chloe.  Marinette and Chloe started a new and worked on the possible friendship which grew to the friendship they have now.  After months through their second year of lycee, Chloe found a black box that held the bee miraculous on her nightstand by her bed when she came home after school.  The day Ladybug and Chat Noir shared their identities with Chloe, she teared up in front of the two heroes and hugged them, thanking them for the opportunity for a second chance.  And she vowed she’d protect Paris and the civilians with the two heroes.

The day Lila received the peacock miraculous, she questioned herself at first.  Remembering the girl, she was when she first arrived in Paris and used lies to befriend people to make friends, she realized wasn’t the best option go towards the older she got.  After watching what her lies did and how much it affected others, she began to see where it was leading her.  It was leading to people not wanting to take a moment to be around her or listen to her.  Realizing this was not the best route, she mustered herself and pride and apologized.  Apologized for her false truths and aiming to be the better person.  Explaining she was afraid to make friends and afraid to alone.  From that day, she was offered a second chance.  Starting with Marinette and Adrien.  Though Lila still doesn’t know, the year that reached their third year in lycee, Adrien approached his father about the peacock miraculous.  Knowing his father was planning on passing down his miraculous, Adrien explained he found a potential holder.  Giving his son a chance, he relinquished his miraculous and gave it to Adrien where he and Marinette placed into Lila’s purse when not looking, though she figured out later on who gave it to her.  Previous bearer of lies, now a changed woman, she became the bearer of truth.  An opportunity she felt grateful for and that was the truth.

“You ready,” Pollen and Duusu asked in unison.

“Almost,” Chloe replied, digging for her phone in her purse.  Finding her phone, Chloe pulls it out and searches the contacts for Alya’s number.  Finding her contact, she dials the number, grateful when Alya answered on the first ring.

“What’s up, Chloe?”  Asked Alya on the other side.

“Alya, there’s an akuma attack at my university.”  Chloe could hear Alya mumble ‘shit’ in the background.  “Lila and I are here.  Can you inform the others?”

It doesn’t take Alya a second to kick into her hero duties.  “I’m on it.  Be careful you two.”

Hanging up, Chloe throws her phone back into her purse and both girls call on their transformation.

“Pollen, stripes up!”

“Duusu, feathers fan!”

With a spark of yellow and blue, Chloe and Lila, stood La Pavone Blu and Abeille.

Giving each other a nod, both heroines rush out of the building and towards the destruction.

 

*****

 

Tom and Sabine look at Adrien holding the multiple copies of pics from the ultrasound. 

Sabine is the first to squeal as she squeezes her way past Tom and rushes over to Adrien.  Handing her one of the pic, Adrien beams as Sabine gushes over the pic and hands over another one to Tom when he joins them.

“These are your copies.”  Adrien explained with joy.  “These are our little kittens.  Kitten!”  Squealed Adrien.  “Mari and I are going to have two precious children.”

Tears begin surfacing in Sabine’s eyes as she admires the picture.  She smiles as holds the picture against her chest and looks at the young couple.

“You two are going to be wonderful parents.  Thank you for the picture.”

Sabine and Tom wrapped the two in a family hug.

“Did you show your father yet, Adrien?”  Asked Tom.

“Not yet, but that’s our plan after this or possibly lunch.  Mari started getting hungry the closer we got to the bakery.”  Adrien explain, a smile still on his face.  “And we’re going to finally share the news with our friends at lunch.  Which reminds me I should make reservations and text the others now.”

As Adrien calls for the lunch reservation and texts their friends, Sabine and Tom turn to their daughter.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”  Marinette’s mother asked, placing a hand against her daughter’s stomach.

Giving her parents a small shrug, she gives her parents a warming smile.  “I’m doing fine, maman, papa.  I was nervous in the beginning at the appointment, but was thrilled seeing my babies on the screen.”  The image of two little bean shapes on the screen filled her thoughts.  She still couldn’t believe her and Adrien were going to be soon-to-be parents of two.  “I’m still reeling about knowing that Adrien and I are going to be parents of two.  It feels so unreal now that I think about it.”

“You’re going to do an amazing job, cupcake.”  Her father soothed reassuringly.

“Thank you.”  Marinette said with tears pricking at the edge of her eyes.

Adrien came to stand by her side after calling the restaurant and texting their friends.  Wrapping his arm around Mari, he subconsciously places his hand on her still flat stomach.  His mind still reeling about being a father and having a family.  He couldn’t wait to give a picture to his father.

“You both are going to do amazing.”  Sabine added once Adrien returned to the group.

Marinette places her hand on top of Adrien’s over her stomach.

A buzzing coming from Marinette’s purse grabbed her attention as she reached in searching for the buzzing noise.  Grabbing onto an object, Marinette could feel the shape of her phone and the vibrations coming from it.

Bringing it out of her purse, Marinette sees the calling ID displaying Alya.

Pressing the call button, Marinette answers her friend with a greeting.

“Hey Aly-”

“GIRL!!!” Getting cut off from her greeting, Marinette pulls her phone away from her ear, allowing Alya’s shouting echo in the room but away from her eardrums.

Feeling it’s safe to return the speaker part of the phone to her ear, Marinette tries greeting again.  “Hello, Alya.”

“Girl!  We have an akuma emergency.  Chloe and Lila called in.  It’s wrecking around her university.  Nino and I are on our way to help the two.”

“Alright, Adrien and I will be on our way.”

The line going dead, Mari returns her phone to her purse and turns to Adrien.

“Looks like there’s an akuma at the Ecole Nationale Superieure des Beaux-Arts.”

Adrien, Sabine, and Tom stop their conversation.  All three look at Marinette.

“You seriously aren’t thinking about transforming, are you?  Baby, not while you’re pregnant.”  Sabine asked nervously.

“No she won’t.”  Adrien answered, seriousness in his tone and looking at Marinette.  “I’ll make sure she stays out of the attack.”

“But I’m Ladybug!  I’m the only one who can purify the akumas.”

“Yea, we understand that, babe.  But you can do that in the end while you wait on the side.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“Sorry, babe.  I know you want to be out there, but it’s not just you, you have to worry about now.”  Adrien says as he places his hand on her stomach, the plea in his words seen in his eyes.

“I know.”  Marinette responds hesitantly.  Swallowing, she looks down to her stomach.  “I’m sorry.”

“I understand you like being Ladybug.  But until then, our priority is these kittens here.”  Marinette looks at Adrien and raises an eyebrow, lips thinning.  “Or bugs.”  Marinette’s lips form back to a smile.

“Alright, let’s go.  Can’t keep the miraculous team waiting.”  Marinette said as she gave a quick kiss to Adrien.

Saying goodbye to Marinette’s parents, and her parents wishing them care a safety, and the two heroes rush off to meet up with the others.

 

*****

 

“Of course this wouldn’t be easy!”  Abeille shouted in frustration.

“It could have been worse honestly.  Though an akuma with duplicate abilities wasn’t something I’d expected.”  La Pavone Blu said beside Abeille.

Moving around the akuma duplicates, Abeille and La Pavone Blu struggle to pinpoint the original akumatized villain.

Dodging attacks and thrown debris, the two female heroes rush away to take shelter against a nearby pillar.

“Let’s make our way to the roof.  We need to strategize a better plan.”

Giving La Pavone Blu a nod, both make their way on top of one of the university buildings.  Taking the moment to catch their breath, both look over the edge and watch as the duplicates return to the original and moves to another building.

“Seems like you ladies need a hand.”

La Pavone Blu and Abeille turn around to see Jade Gui, well, Nino. 

Taking on the new guardian leadership from Master Fu, Nino has proven that he has quite the wisdom underneath all that love of music, along with that mellow personality of his.  He’s proven to be a great fighter and team member to the group.  He always enjoys these moments with his friends and wouldn’t leave them behind in any fight.

“Hey Jade.” The girls greet in unison.

Stopping, Jade gives them a pout as he raises an eyebrow at the girls.  Knowing exactly what he’s pouting about, both Abeille and La Pavone Blu roll their eyes.

 “Seriously?”  La Pavone Blu asks.

“Oh come on ladies.  You all agreed to it.”

Both giving a huff, the two look back at Jade Gui and reply together with sarcasm in their tone.

“Hey GJ.”

Hearing that, Nino’s pout turns to a smile as he gives them a nod of approval.  If you must know, once taking on the turtle miraculous after Master Fu, Nino enjoyed caring on the Jade Gui character.  Although he enjoys the name as Jade Gui, he recently decided to have his friends call him by his name back words and making it simpler as GJ, just because it sounds like DJ.  Honestly, his love as a DJ gets too him way too much at times.  But his friends wouldn’t have Nino any other way.

“Your unbelievable, babe.”

Jade, Abeille, and La Pavone Blu look to their side to see Renarde Rouge looking at her boyfriend with a flat look.

“Oh come on, babe.  Let a man have some fun.”

Renarde huffs out, “You’re so lucky I love you.  Dork.”

Giving her boyfriend a smile, Renarde Rouge greets Abeille and La Pavone Blu.  Greeting the fourth member, all look over the edge of the building to gaze at the akuma roaming around in the distance, when they heard sounds of metal and boots making contact on the roof behind them.  All four heroes turn around to see one of the two leaders looking at them.  Chat Noir sporting the wildest and goofiest grin they’ve seen on his face since they’ve known and worked together.

“Hello everyone.  What a meow-velous day it is!”

Renarde Rouge, Jade, Abeille, and La Pavone Blu just look at Chat Noir with raised eyebrows and with the utter most confusion and curious expressions running across their faces.  They look at each other and look back at Chat Noir.  They’ve never seen this kind of expression on Chat before.

“Dude, you look very…uh…ecstatic…enthusiastic today.  What’s up?”  Jade Gui asked.

“Oh nothing.  That’s something we’ll all talk about at lunch when we finish with the akuma.”

Looking around and behind Chat, Abeille looks back to him.  “Where’s Ladybug?  Is she alright?”

“Oh yea, she’s fine.  She just can’t fight right now.  Doctor’s orders.  And let me tell you, she was not happy when I had to force her to stay put.  She agreed to stay out of it when we were on our way, but once we got here, she started trying to move closer.  Thank god I have Tikki to help.  Her stubbornness is something to be reckoned with but I love that about her.”

“Where is she now?” asked La Pavone Blu.

“She’s with Alya.”  The sound of a throat being cleared and Chat sees Renarde looking at him with a raised brow.  “I mean she’s with a fake Alya.”

“It’ll keep her company while we handle this situation.  Though it’s making more curious what’s going on with her.”

“Once we capture the akuma, we’ll take the butterfly to her so she can purify it.”  Explained Chat.

“Alright dudes, let’s get this over with.  I’m starving and could use a delicious lunch.”

Everyone agreeing, all five jump off the roof as they make their way to stop the akuma.

 

*****

 

After a good hefty twenty minute battling the akuma, all five managed to find the akumatized object, destroying it, and capturing the akuma in a special container created by Jade.

Making sure the akumatized student was taken care off, all five head off and meet up in an empty classroom where Marinette and the fake Alya were waiting. 

Seeing the akuma in the jar, Marinette congratulates them.

“Great job you five.  Especially you La Pavone and Abeille.  If it weren’t for you two already being here, the damage could have been much worse.”

La Pavone Blu and Abeille smile from the gratitude and look at each other, giving one another a high five.

“Alright, My Lady.  Time to purify this akuma.”

Giving her fiancé a nod, Marinette calls out Tikki.

“Tikki, Spots On.”

Transforming into Ladybug, Chat Noir releases the akumatized butterfly as Ladybug opens her yo-yo.

“Time to de-evilize.”

Taking her yo-yo, Ladybug purifies the butterfly from the negative energy.

“Bye, bye butterfly.”

With the white butterfly escaping through the open window, Ladybug calls on her miraculous cure fixing everything damaged by the akuma.

Watching the final cleanse around the area, all six de-transform as their kwamis rush into their hiding spot and rest until they arrive to the restaurant for nourishment.

“Alright, who’s ready for lunch?!”

All six smile as they exit the building and begin making their way to their reservation.

 

*****

 

Seated at the restaurant, drinks on the tables and their meals ordered, Alya was the first to speak.

“Okay you two, now spill.  What’s going on that you asked us out for lunch that you couldn’t tell us through text?”

Placing her left hand on the table, Marinette looks at her four friends as they all whoop in excitement.

“Damn dude!  It’s about time you popped the question.”  Said Nino.

Nino gives Adrien a firm pat on the back with a genuine smile.

“Thanks man.”  He looks over at Lila and Chloe.  “And thank you two for helping me with the ring.”

“No problem.”  Chloe replied.

“She deserved it.”  Said Lila.

“Alright.  Now with that out of the way, there’s something more important for why we gathered you four here today.”  Adrien giggled, eyes gleaming.

Adrien looks over at Marinette with his Cheshire grin.  Giving a few giggles of her own Marinette looks at the group.

“So, as some of you know, I had a doctor’s appointment today.”  The group looked at her, a little concern hovering over their eyes as they wait for her to continue.  “I assure you, it’s nothing bad.  There’s nothing wrong.  But instead of me telling you, I will let chaton here tell you.  He’s the one who’s been dying to shout it out.”

Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Lila move their gaze over to Adrien as they see him bouncing in his chair.  Unsure what they’re going to hear, they wait in silence for him to speak.

Watching closely, Adrien throws his hands up in the air like an excited little kid, shouting, “WE’RE HAVING KITTENS!”

All four sit in their seats in silence, confusion appearing on their face as they try to comprehend on the words that just escaped from Adrien’s mouth.  Blinking a few times, the words sink into the three women first as their eyes go wide.

If the civilians weren’t used to akumas terrorizing Paris by now, they would have jumped in fear from the three loud shrieks of joy that erupted throughout the restaurant, because it would have been an easy mistake for any restaurant goer to have thought that there was another akuma attacking.  Thankfully, everyone in the restaurant relaxed and looked over to see three young women screaming in joy.

At their table, Nino places his hands to cover his ears as the ladies continue screaming in joy.  With what seemed like a life time of excited, joyful yelling, only to be like a minute or two, the screaming had deceased as the three women calm down with massive grins on their faces.

“Wait!”

Lila is the first to speak after the moment of screaming with joy.

“Did I hear that correctly?  Did I hear the word “kittens” as in more than one?”

They look at Marinette and Adrien, mainly Adrien as he still has that overall giddiness and happiness to his face, jumping up and down his seat like a five-year-old.

“You heard that right ladies!  We are going to have two beautiful kittens.”

Alya, Chloe, and Lila can only respond with the biggest smiles they’ve probably ever mustered and another scream, but not as loud like before.

Sitting by Adrien, Nino turns to his friend and pats him and the shoulder as he congratulates him on the news.

“Bro, I’m so excited.  I’m happy for you dude.”

“Thanks, Nino.”

“So-”

Everyone looks at Chloe.  With everyone looking at her, she continues to speak.

“Since you’re pregnant, that must have been the reason why you didn’t fight today.”

Nodding, Marinette responds, “Unfortunately.  With me being pregnant, I won’t be able to accompany you guys in the fighting.  The only plan I can think of right now is having you four work closely with Adrien during akuma battles.  The only thing I can truly do at this moment is purify them.  I’ll be able to assist with location and bearings, but it’ll be up to you guys to find the akumatized item and bring me the negative butterfly.”

Listening to Marinette speak, Chloe speaks up with an opinion.

“If I may offer a suggestion then.”

Marinette gives her nod to continue.

“I have no problem with fighting when an akuma arrives, but I think it would be best if we create a schedule where two are on duty and take turns.  I know there will be battles where it will require all five of us like it did earlier today, but since you are having babies, you’re going to need Adrien around a lot more than you think.  So, I suggest it would be best, and I’m sure the others would agree, that it would be beneficial if we scheduled ourselves, maybe the four of us taking extra shifts so Adrien can be with you.”

“I agree with Chloe,” stated Alya.

“A very valid point,” Volpina nodding in agreement.

Marinette isn’t sure how she feels about the idea.  She doesn’t like the notion of not being there to support her friends, especially when they’re putting their own life at risk.

“I don’t know.  That’s asking a lot.  What about the akuma?  I have to be nearby to purify it.”

Nino is the first to quickly respond.

“Mari, it’s not that important.  We all know where you and Adrien live.  We can place the akuma in one of my special containers and bring it to you.  Right now, you need to focus on you and the babies.”

All their friends give the couple a nod in agreement with warming smiles on their faces.

Lila states, “We’re here for you two.  Master Fu trusted you with the miraculouses in finding and to bestow on people, and you chose us.  You’ve both saved and help us during college and lycee.  Let us return the favor and help you now.”

Adrien reached for Marinette’s hand and squeezes it in hope and understanding.  Giving him a smile, she gives Adrien a nod, agreeing to the plan.  Looking at their friends, the two are grateful for the people in their lives.  They couldn’t have asked for better friends as well to be chosen as miraculous holders.  The next few months are going to be a wild ride from here on out.

“Oh and just so you’re aware-” Chloe speaks and gives the couple a smirk.  “We will be planning shopping sprees for the…kittens”

Marinette sinks in her chair as she releases a moan of displeasure while Adrien beside her perks up with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

“Don’t encourage him, Chloe.  He’s already going overboard with the lists.”

“Sorry, darling, but with us aunts, you can’t stop us…especially me.”

With everyone laughing, enjoying lunch, and talking about baby stuff on what to expect and buy, all five look forward for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammar issues, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, enjoy the fluff while it lasts >:)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the new version?


End file.
